


Dribble Drabble

by Annika0130



Series: Dribble Drabble [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Lamia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update, Underfell Sans, bitty fic, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annika0130/pseuds/Annika0130
Summary: This is where I put my plot bunnies to rest! Come on and see what hops about in my head lol
Series: Dribble Drabble [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040929
Kudos: 6





	Dribble Drabble

Welcome to my Drabble series!

Updates here will likely be unstable and have long waits.

This will carry one-shots or small multi-chapters where I can farm my plot bunnies that have been hanging around.

There’s no guarantee that any of the ideas/Drabbles will get finished, I could very well just leave it on a cliffhanger. (Although, if enough of you comment for more, or ask good questions that inspire me, it may or may not effect if I write more of that prompt)

Thanks for popping in!

And I’ll see you guys soon! <3


End file.
